Después de la tempestad
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Las doce casas del zodiaco están habitadas nuevamente. Ellos están con vida, pero no será tan fácil adaptarse al presente con el peso que cargan en sus espaldas. Tendrán que hallar la manera de vivir sin pensar en regresar al Mundo de los Muertos.


**Después de la tempestad**

**Por **Yoana Spiegel

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Gen. Spoilers de toda la serie.

**Notas: **Espero les guste esta historia, una a la que le he invertido mucho tiempo y realmente vale la pena. Estrenado en Alianza-Tebana . Net. Disfruten mucho la lectura.

**Dedicado a:** _**Jocasta de Tebas**_, por escribir los mejores fics de Saint Seiya que he leído. A _**Hakuchou**_, por esa manera tan grandiosa de escribir, por su Milo y su Camus que me enamoraron. Y a todos los fans de este MangAnime, por no dejar morir este fandom después de muchos años.

* * *

><p>"<em>No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas<em>". **Paulo Coelho**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>

_**Resurgiendo de las cenizas.**_

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano antes de que resbalara hasta sus ojos. Era uno de esos días en donde el sol calentaba más de la cuenta, atrayendo la atención de todos y todo hacia él. El simple hecho de caminar alrededor del Santuario se le dificultó, ya que la suela de sus sandalias le quemaba la planta de los pies, pero eso era preferible antes de permanecer un segundo más en el Templo de Escorpión.

Ya dos meses habían pasado desde la culminación de la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Y un mes desde que los Caballeros muertos en combate fueron revividos por intervención de su bien amada diosa Athena.

Así de simple. "_Por su gran sacrificio y valor, los dioses han decidido darles una segunda oportunidad…_", fue todo lo que escuchó Milo antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza al oír su propia y agitada respiración.

Esa noche despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, diez minutos tardó en darse cuenta que ahora contaba con un cuerpo físico y que ya no estaba en el Hades, sino en el Santuario Griego. Estaba tan cansado y débil, que apenas pudo sentir una pequeña explosión cálida de Cosmos dentro de él. La Diosa le daba la bienvenida y lo invitaba a pasar al Recinto del Patriarca, ya que ella tenía que hablar con ellos. Se sintió muy confundido y desorientado. Milo y los demás ya se habían hecho a la idea de que su ciclo concluyó frente al Muro de los Lamentos.

Pelearon, vivieron y murieron por Athena, para salvaguardar la paz en el mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué devolverles la vida? ¿Por qué someterlos de nuevo a una vida donde la traición, la culpa y la venganza nunca serían olvidadas?

Fue sin demorar al Recinto del Patriarca. No llevaba armadura y franqueó los templos restantes. Pudo darse cuenta que todo estaba reconstruido, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Cada templo zodiacal en pie, sin rastros de la angustiosa lucha donde él había combatido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Cuando llegó, ingresó lentamente, aún falto de energías. Pudo ver arrodillado a Aioros, el valiente joven que salvó a la Diosa que tenía enfrente –ya adulta– de una muerte segura a manos del falso Patriarca. Su aspecto era el mismo que tenía antes de morir: un adolescente con los ojos llenos de sabiduría y valor. Milo sonrió levemente al verlo voltear un segundo hacia donde él acababa de entrar.

A un lado de Sagitario vio la gran figura arrodillada de Aldebarán, uno de sus amigos fieles que defendió con asombroso poder la Casa de Tauro de todo intruso. También se encontraba Kanon, el compañero que combatió junto a Milo y que pidió el perdón al recibir las catorce Agujas Escarlatas. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, el espartano saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, que Kanon respondió.

Aioria estaba junto a su hermano mayor. Ya libre del estigma de traidor, parecía que su relación iba a ser la misma de antes. Milo se alegró intensamente por eso. Al mirar detenidamente al León Aioria, ahora parecía el mayor. Era sumamente hilarante como cambiaban los papeles.

Mu ayudaba al antiguo Patriarca Shion a sostenerse en pie, al lado del trono donde Athena estaba sentada.

Después de la platica de la Diosa, y habiendo salido todos del Templo, Milo saludó a cada uno de los caballeros con un abrazo.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Aldebarán para romper el hielo, Milo agradeció al hombre por eso.

—Deben de estar dormidos todavía —respondió Aioria, pasándole un brazo a su hermano por la espalda.

—Saga aún no despertaba cuando salí de Géminis.

Y al oír el nombre de Saga, todos guardaron silencio. El pasado regreso como una bomba, que estalló justo sobre ellos. Aioros tomó aire, tal vez preparando palabras que aliviarían su corazón, como lo hacía de antaño.

—Si hemos recibido una segunda oportunidad, por favor, les pido que le demos a Saga de Géminis y a los demás una nueva oportunidad. No les pido que los perdonen enseguida, pero olvidemos el pasado y comencemos una nueva vida sin rencores, enojos y odios.

Tras oír al Arquero, asintieron y cada uno emprendió el camino de regreso.

Inmediatamente Milo pensó en Camus, su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, todavía era demasiado pronto para el Escorpión Celeste.

• • •

Cuando detuvo su andar, el sudor volvió a resbalar por su piel, no pudo limpiarlo ya que al instante el Cosmos del Caballero del Cisne se dejó sentir detrás de él. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando le avisó que su maestro Camus había despertado, un mes después de que los primeros caballeros despertaran.

—Está desorientado y no deja que nadie se acerque. Tal vez pueda ir usted y calmarle.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y pensó en ir al undécimo templo. No agradeció a Hyoga la molestia que se había tomado, le ignoró completamente.

Como amigo ayudaría a Camus, y exigiría las respuestas a sus preguntas, que llevaban más de un mes atormentándolo.

Una pequeña brisa sopló y le dio de lleno en la cara, aliviando momentáneamente su piel. El espartano agradeció a Athena en silencio.

• • •

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue sentir el roce de las sábanas sobre su piel, eran tan suaves como recordaba. Abrió los ojos y observó su antigua habitación, justo como la dejó hacía tantos años. Quiso sentarse, pero estaba muy débil incluso para realizar esa acción. Estaba vivo, de nuevo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y siendo detenidas por una mano. Había una persona sentada junto a él. Quiso hablar y preguntarle qué hacía ahí, por qué ahora estaban vivos y cómo habían llegado los dos al templo, pero no pudo. Por más que trató, las palabras no fluyeron de su garganta y eso sólo lo frustró más. Había perdido el habla para siempre, entendieron los dos enseguida.

—No te esfuerces — le dijo la persona junto a él—, todavía te falta un poco de descanso.

Lo miró con sorpresa, ya que nunca esperó verlo de nuevo cerca de él, después de todo el pasado entre ambos.

—"_¿Qué sucede?_" —preguntó por medio del Cosmos, la única manera de comunicarse que le quedaba.

—Pues lo que ves y sientes ahora. Los dioses nos han vuelto a la vida. Y, al parecer, han olvidado absolutamente todo lo que hicimos en el pasado, hermano —Kanon arrugó el entrecejo y desvió la mirada, evitando la de Saga un momento—. Y aquí estamos, vivitos y respirando.

—"_¿Por qué?_" —inquirió Saga, respirando profundamente.

—Hace un mes, cuando algunos caballeros despertamos, Athena nos citó en el Recinto Sagrado y nos explicó todo. El Santuario fue reconstruido y a nosotros nos trajeron de nuevo a la vida. Nos dijo que ella intercedió por todos y nos ha conseguido una segunda oportunidad.

—"_Yo…_"

—… ¿no pediste esa oportunidad? Nadie lo hizo. ¿Acaso crees que se tomaron la molestia en pensar qué sentiríamos nosotros?

—"_Kanon, por favor. Si ese es el designio de los dioses, no hay más qué hacer_".

—Lo sé, hermano. Perdóname.

Kanon le dio la espalda a Saga, respiró hondo y se talló los ojos varias veces. Saga no quería, no estaba dispuesto ni permitiría que la historia se repitiera. Bastante mal ya habían ocasionado los gemelos de Géminis, y más culpa de la que sentían no se lo merecían. Con el suceso del Muro de los Lamentos sus pecados fueron perdonados, por Athena, por los dioses, por sus compañeros. Y, aunque el gemelo mayor sabía de antemano que ningún caballero olvidaría la traición, él y su hermano se comportarían a la altura, para que los demás, pero sobre todo Athena, los volvieran a reconocer como Caballeros de la Orden.

—"_¿Están todos vivos?_" —volvió a preguntar el mayor, observando con detenimiento las grietas del techo.

Kanon volteó rápidamente, con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en su rostro. Tomó la mano de Saga entre la suya, éste la apretó suavemente.

—Sí. Mu, Aioria, Aldebarán, Aioros. Todos.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir de los ojos de aquel que un día tomó la decisión de aumentar su poder para gobernar el mundo.

• • •

—¡Gran Maestro! ¡Gran Maestro!

Kiki revoloteaba emocionado (y muy ruidoso) por toda la habitación privada de Shion, el restituido Patriarca. Miraba maravillado a la leyenda del lugar, al maestro de su maestro. Era un honor que Kiki, un simple aprendiz, conociera a uno de los orgullos de su raza

—Debes ser Kiki, el aprendiz. Mu me ha hablado sobre ti y los dolores de cabeza que a veces le provocas.

El chico se sonrojó visiblemente y de la pena tropezó con su propio pie, cayendo de bruces al piso. Shion sonrió al ver la energía y juventud que Kiki poseía. Recordó sus viejos tiempos y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Todavía se encontraba sin energías y ya llevaba dos semanas postrado en la cama. Mu todavía no lo dejaba levantarse, alegando que el máximo líder no podía andar por ahí todo débil y sin fuerzas. Athena le ordenó recuperarse totalmente y las órdenes de la Diosa tenían que cumplirse inmediatamente. Sin embargo, con la sangre muviana que corría por sus venas y la juventud que ahora poseía, su recuperación era muy rápida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el niño, sobándose la nariz que con la caída se puso roja.

—No te disculpes, hijo. La juventud de ahora siempre anda deprisa y cuando cae, se levanta con más ánimos.

—Si, la juventud a la cual pertenece ahora, Maestro —Mu entró por la puerta lateral, en donde estaba el baño, con unas sábanas limpias cargando.

—Tal vez tenga la apariencia de un muchacho de dieciocho años, pero poseo la mente y las costumbres de un viejo.

Mu rió suavemente y dejó las sábanas sobre un pequeño mueble. Miró a Kiki y le desordenó juguetonamente los cabellos naranjas, el niño manoteaba graciosamente para que su maestro dejara de hacerlo, sin éxito alguno.

—Kiki, deja descansar al Patriarca. Necesita recuperarse. Quiero que vayas a Aries y traigas unos libros con tapas color verde.

—Claro, Maestro.

Cuando el pequeño aprendiz salió como una exhalación, el de cabellos lilas se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

—Desde que supo que usted estaba aquí, Kiki por primera vez me llama maestro y me trata como si yo fuera un anciano.

—Es lo mismo que haces ahora conmigo, querido Mu.

—No es igual. Está encandilado porque el maestro de su maestro está vivo y quiere ser digno de llevar algún día la armadura de Aries, comportándose como yo.

—No debe de molestarte. Conozco a cierto chico que era exactamente igual.

—Claro que no me molesta, en absoluto. Sólo quiero que sea él mismo —se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Descanse, Patriarca. Lo difícil está por venir. Casi todos han despertado.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Shion murmuró un "_Athena los guarde y vele por ellos_", al cerrar los ojos y sumergirse al glorioso sueño.

• • •

No fue directo al Templo de Acuario tras el aviso de Hyoga, sino que durante tres horas estuvo acostado sobre su cama viendo el techo. La mente de Milo necesitaba asimilar que Camus ahora vivía y, al parecer, se encontraba mal. Pero era tan extraño el sentimiento que lo embargaba, le oprimía el pecho y lo cansaba. Era un vacío devastador y no sabía por qué o cuándo había nacido. La amistad parecía desvanecerse como los pocos recuerdos felices de Milo.

Durante el mes que Camus estuvo dormido, Milo de Escorpión fue a visitarlo una sola vez. Lo vio tan delgado y pálido, pero eso no ocultaba lo hermoso que estaba. El espartano lo observó durante diez largos e interminables minutos.

La nariz recta, los labios rosados, sus cejas bífidas y únicas, la blancura de su piel y su suave cabello. Todo era como Milo recordaba. Contuvo varias veces la respiración, esperando que él abriera los ojos y le dijera que se largara, que ese no era su templo. Pero no pasó nada. Al salir, vio a Hyoga confundido, tal vez por su inesperada presencia en la habitación de Camus. Milo se disculpó y no volvió a aparecerse por ahí.

Después de un mes, el Caballero de la Octava Casa volvió a pisar Acuario. Tocó la puerta de la habitación del francés, con pausas de cinco segundos entre cada toque, bajo la preocupada y atenta mirada del Cisne.

—No le abrirá, Milo. Mi Maestro está confundido y desorientado. No sé por qué no desea hablar con alguien.

—¿Quién más ha venido?

—Mu, Aldebarán y Aioros. No le abrió la puerta a ninguno, ni siquiera respondió a sus llamados.

—No me sorprende —Milo miró a Hyoga seriamente y lo alejó de la puerta—. Escúchame, hablaré con él, pero no será fácil ni rápido. Quiero que te retires y me dejes su cuidado este día.

—No puedo, mi Maestro…

—Obedece. Descansa un poco, que buena falta te hace. Si alguien pregunta o tiene la intención de verlo, dile que está descansando y que yo estoy con él.

Hyoga frunció el seño, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron. Asintió y salió del templo.

Con todo el torrente de nuevos sentimientos, Milo no podía ignorar su papel de amigo. Si el francés lo necesitaba, el lo ayudaría, quisiera Camus o no.

Cuando entró a la habitación, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Vio a Camus de pie frente a él, del otro lado del cuarto. Estaba delgado y pálido como la primera ves que lo vio y le miraba tan fijamente con esos hermosos y devastadores ojos azules, que Milo quedó en blanco, sin nada que decir o pensar.

El silencio se vio roto por el suave clic del pasador al cerrar la puerta. Camus retrocedió un paso, Milo avanzó uno. El semblante de Acuario era el de siempre: impasible, frío, sin emoción alguna.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha entrado?

Ahora un nuevo sentimiento embargó a Milo: el sufrimiento. Sufrimiento por saber que esos ojos tan azules en realidad no lo observaban. No pudieron ver el paralizado cuerpo del Escorpión, su boca entreabierta ni la mirada desorbitada por la impresión.

Camus estaba ciego.

Y lo único que pudo decir después de unos segundos fue un suave:

—Acuéstate.

—¿Milo? —al parecer el cosmos de Acuario todavía estaba débil, por lo que no pudo reconocerlo de inmediato.

—Sí. Soy yo.

—Vete. No quiero hablar con nadie.

—Bueno, no vengo a hablar. Vine a cuidarte este día, Hyoga realmente necesitaba un descanso.

—Vete, Milo.

—Claro que no. Ahora, acuéstate.

Se acercó a él y un poco nervioso, guió a su amigo hasta la cama y lo ayudó a acostarse. Milo se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, probablemente donde Hyoga pasaba todo el tiempo velando el sueño de su maestro. Camus siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras y Milo sabía que pasarían horas en silencio. Ni siquiera se molestaría en iniciar una plática, ya que el francés nunca le respondería.

• • •

—Se supone que tú eres el mayor. Debes ser un ejemplo para mí —le reclamó Aioria a su hermano desde el suelo. Aioros le metió un pie mientras caminaba y Leo cayó de bruces al piso. Sagitario reía a carajadas.

—¡Vamos, Aioria! No seas llorón —dijo Aioros, sosteniéndose la barriga con sus manos. El león frunció el ceño.

—Te has convertido en un chiquillo inmaduro —el de ojos verdes se levantó, ayudado por su hermano. Se sacudió con disimulo el polvo de sus ropas de entrenamiento y miró a cada lado por si alguien lo había visto caer. No hubo alma cerca que presenciara el gracioso acto.

Aioria por primera vez en la vida se sentía pleno y completo, feliz y rebosante de alegría todos los días. Desde que fue revivido junto a su hermano mayor (ahora sólo de edad), ninguna tormenta podía con él, ahora vivía para proteger a la Diosa sin ataduras, libre de toda culpa. No tendría que ofrecer pruebas de que su lealtad era verdadera. Aioros ya era conocido como el héroe del Santuario y a él sólo le bastaba con que sus compañeros supieran del gran hombre que era.

Durante el mes que transcurrió desde la noche que despertaron, Aioria tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas fríamente, dejando de lado su orgullo e impulsibilidad. Primero estaba el asunto de Shura, el hombre que asesinó a sangre fría a Aioros. Shura era consciente de sus actos, bajo las órdenes del falso Patriarca obedeció la petición de matar al supuesto traidor, sin detenerse a razonar. Además, estuvo a punto de matar a la pequeña Athena. No había perdón alguno para eso.

Pero, por medio de Shiryu, supo que antes de morir en las estrellas, Shura se arrepintió sinceramente de todo y lo protegió con la armadura de Capricornio. Hasta ahí todo quedaba en un punto tolerable, sin embargo, pasó lo de Hades.

No quiso recordar todo lo terrible y doloroso que pasó esas doce horas.

Aunque, frente al Muro de los Lamentos, cuando su ser fue cubierto por el cálido Cosmos de su hermano, de sus demás compañeros, de Athena y la luz solar de sus armaduras, las penas, los odios y resentimientos se esfumaron para dar paso a una gran y hermosa hermandad entre ellos —como tenía que haber sido—.

Y tras esta segunda oportunidad, Aioria no sentía ni pensaba nada de Shura. Ahora volverían a ser compañeros de armas y si no había problema con Aioros, mucho menos con él. Un Caballero de Athena siempre debía perdonar, pero con el corazón.

Saga y Kanon. Su situación era totalmente diferente a la de Capricornio —a los ojos del León—.

Saga actuó bajo los efectos de su enfermedad, Desdoblamiento de la personalidad, la cual lo llevó a tener dos personas distintas dentro de él. Sabía que la parte que lo indujo a cometer todas esas atrocidades tenía control total sobre él. Así que de algún modo u otro, el verdadero Saga no fue capaz de oponerse, ya hasta el final.

Pero Kanon fue el detonante. Él que despertó en su hermano gemelo la maldad en su corazón. Por si fuera poco, manipuló a Poseidón y estuvo a punto de inundar bajo las aguas al planeta entero. Suerte que sus maléficos planes se arruinaron gracias a los chicos de bronce. Los gemelos pagaron sus pecados y por parte de Aioria, todo era borrón y cuenta nueva.

Aioria debía perdonar, como dijo su hermano un mes antes, ya que Athena deseaba tiempos de paz y amor.

—¡Aioria! —gritó Aioros al León, que miraba hacia ningún punto en especial—. ¿No oyes que tengo que decirte algo?

—¡Ah! Lo siento. Dime qué es, hermano.

Vio como el arquero tomaba aire y lo expulsaba lentamente, como si pensara en las palabras adecuadas para aligerar el ambiente.

—Fui a ver a Shura esta mañana.

Aioria miró fijamente a su hermano y sonrió levemente. Sagitario se sorprendió de ese gesto, tal vez esperaba reclamos o molestia, pero ninguna reacción apareció. Aioros suspiró de alivio y fue a sentarse en las escaleras del Templo de Leo, donde se encontraban. Aioria lo imitó tras unos segundos de dudar.

—El despertó esta mañana. Quise estar con él cuando lo hiciera para que no se sintiese desorientado. Él me miró y empezó a llorar. Me pidió perdón por el pasado. Yo le dije que ya todo estaba olvidado, pero no me escuchó y siguió hablando. Después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que está sordo —Aioros tomó una pausa, suspirando nuevamente. Aioria bajo la mirada.

—Eso es sumamente doloroso —Aioria miraba el paisaje que ofrecía ese momento el Santuario.

—Lo es. Pero parece que se lo ha tomado relativamente bien. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con él de ahora en adelante.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, matizando el cielo de colores azulados que daban la bienvenida a la noche. El León dorado se levantó sin decir nada más e invitó a Aioros a entrar al Templo. Tal vez fuera egoísta, pero Aioria quería disfrutar del tiempo perdido sin estar preocupado en nada que no fuese el bienestar de Athena y de su hermano.

Los dos cenaron entre risas y recuerdos que se guardaron más de catorce años.

_Continuará..._


End file.
